The present invention relates to a vending machine for engraved medals which engraves desired photographs or pictures, etc. on medals of metal or non-metal to sell customers the engraved medals automatically and a method of automatically engraving medals by using the vending machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vending machine for engraved medals and a method of automatically engraving medals wherein an engraver is contained in the vending machine, and if a coin or a note is inserted into the vending machine and a starting button is pushed according to messages displayed on a monitor, a desired type of medal is selected and loaded on a bed of the engraver to be engraved according to a selected image, and the engraved medal is taken out outside the vending machine.
Conventional engravers for medals engrave semi-automatically desired images on medals of metal or non-metal, so that the engraved medals can be used as memorial purposes or presents.
In order to engrave a desired image on a medal by using the conventional engraver, the desired image has to be input to a computer through a camera or a scanner.
If the desired image is input to the computer, a desired shape and size of a medal is selected and loaded on a predetermined position of a bed movable along a Y-axis, wherein a bilateral adhesive tape is attached on the back face of the medal, so that the medal can be fixed on the bed during processing the medal.
In a state that the medal has been loaded on the bed, the engraver is run by the computer, and a slider having a diamond tool, which is configured to move up and down, reciprocates along an X-axis, while the bed moves toward the Y-axis simultaneously. By these procedures, the input image can be engraved on the medal.
After engraving on the medal has been completed, the bed returns to its initial position and then a user can take the medal from the bed. Thus, all the procedures are over.
The conventional engraver, however, has various the following disadvantages.
Firstly, in order to operate the engraver, an operator or a manager should help users operate the engraver, since the machine was difficult to manipulate. Therefore, a self-service sale using a small space was not possible.
Secondly, costs of operating and managing the conventional engravers are high.
Thirdly, loading of medals on correct coordinates of the bed to engrave desired images in the center of the medals, was difficult, and it depended on a manager""s skill. Although the manager was skilled, it took much time to load the medals on correct coordinates of the bed since shapes and sizes of medals were various.
Lastly, it was inconvenient that the bilateral adhesive tape had to be removed from the back face of the medal after engraving.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a vending machine for engraved medals and a method of automatically engraving medals wherein an engraver is contained in the vending machine, and if a coin or a note is inserted into the vending machine and a starting button is pushed according to messages displayed on a monitor, a desired type of medal is selected and loaded on a bed of the engraver to be engraved according to a selected image, and the engraved medal is taken out outside the vending machine, so that the medal can be used as accessories for cellular phones, necklaces and key holders, etc.
Another object of the present invention is to use the medals having names or telephone numbers engraved for helping missing children contact their parents or guardians.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vending machine for automatically engraving medals as many as the customer wants.
In order to obtain the above objects, the vending machine for engraved medals according to the present invention comprises a housing; a plurality of lighting lamps contained in the housing to provide illuminance to a subject or an image; a key operating board for a user to input signals for engraving a medal; a money sensing part to detect a coin or note inserted by electrical signals; a camera fixed in the housing to take photographs of the image according to signals from a controller; ROM (read only memory) in which background images and color data as well as programs for controlling the vending machine are memorized; RAM (random access memory) to temporarily store data including the image data photographed by the camera; a controller to recognize the data input from the above components and perform a control program provided by the ROM, and then to output control signals to each component; an image processor to forward image signals output from the controller to a user and an exterior monitor; a monitor for a user to display messages by which the user can input necessary data including background images, a photographed image and an image to be engraved at each stage under the control of the image processor; an exterior monitor provided outside the housing to display procedures of manufacture and a type of the medal and commercials for the vending machine under the control of the image processor; a medal supplier to provide a medal to an engraver in accordance with output signals from the controller; and the engraver automatically engraving the photographed image on the selected medal by embossing or intaglio in accordance with control signals output from the controller.
The engraver in the present invention comprises a diamond tool provided on a slider which moves along an X-axis and engraves the images on the medal; a bed provided on a base below the slider to move along a Y-axis and to have the medal loaded thereon; a stacker provided on one side of the base to contain unengraved medals thereon; side plates provided in opposite each other on both sides of the base; a horizontal slider provided on a guide rail fixed between the side plates to move horizontally within a section predetermined by a horizontal actuating means; a vertical slider fitted to a guide stick fixed on the horizontal slider to move up and down by a vertical actuating means; a lifting board elastically mounted on the vertical slider by an elastic member to move up and down; a first holding means of medals provided on the lower end of the lifting board to hold the medal on the stacker or on the bed; a second holding means having its upper end in line with the upper side of the bed at predetermined coordinates to hold medals while the medal is being engraved; and a sensing means mounted on the vertical slider to be operated by the lift of the lifting board so that the first and second holding means are driven in turn.
According to the present invention, a method of automatically engraving medals by using the vending machine is provided and the method comprises the steps of:
detecting whether a coin or a note is normally inserted; if the money has been normally inserted, selecting a type and color of a medal according to messages on a monitor; selecting a desired background image on the monitor which displays background images memorized in the ROM; selecting and inputting the number of persons to be photographed and the number of shots; photographing the persons by the camera for the number of times of shots; selecting an image to be engraved among the photographed images and combining the selected image with the selected background image; selecting shadow density of the image to be engraved on the medal; inputting a name or a telephone number, etc. to be engraved on the medal; loading the selected medal on an engraver; performing to engrave the medal on the engraver and displaying procedures of engraving on the exterior monitor; and detecting whether further engraving of the same image on other medals is requested, and if yes, repeating the step of loading the selected medal, and if no, finishing the procedures.